Keep Looking Up
by Tragedy Catalyst
Summary: She wanted to be amongst the stars, back where she belonged, not here, not so close to the ground. Unconsciously she toyed with the key around her neck. It was the only thing that kept her in reality, kept her from forgetting.


**Title:** Keep Looking Up  
><strong>Author:<strong>TragedyCatalyst  
><strong>Written On:<strong> October 31, 2011  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 463  
><strong>Characters:<strong>Rose Tyler; Jackie Tyler, Pete Tyler, (Tenth Doctor)  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Rose x Doctor  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong>Depressing, yeah, I know, but it wasn't all tea and biscuits for Rose, being ripped away from all that she knew. She worked hard to get back to the Doctor and there was a journey, a story of a lonely girl, to be told. Inspired by the song "Keep Looking Up" by Landon Pigg.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: She wanted to be amongst the stars, back where she belonged, not here, not so close to the ground. Unconsciously she toyed with the key around her neck. It was the only thing that kept her in reality, kept her from forgetting.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own Doctor Who, kthnxbai.

_Like a little locket hangs_  
><em>Round your little neck so closely to your heart<em>  
><em>So shall I be forever<em>  
><em>I know you're going somewhere new<em>  
><em>And I know it's never gonna to feel like home to you<em>  
><em>But this time the only way around is through<em>

_So keep looking up, on past the birds_  
><em>And keep looking up past the clouds<em>  
><em>And when you reach up and clear away the stars<em>  
><em>I will be there where you are<em>

* * *

><p>"Rose, sweetheart?" Jackie Tyler knocked on her daughter's bedroom door. "I was thinking of making a nice cup of tea and watching some telly; do you want to join me?"<p>

"No thanks, Mum. I'm tired; I think I'll just go to bed."

"O-okay. Good night. I love you."

"Night." The succinct reply made Jackie sigh as she traded sad looks with Pete Tyler.

Inside, Rose leaned into the cushions of her window bed, staring out at the night sky. She had had this specifically built, refusing a traditional bed. She wanted to be as close to the stars as possible. Her room was pretty much the attic, and her bed was built into an extended sill of the large window. But close wasn't close enough. She wanted to be amongst the stars, back where she belonged, not here, not so close to the ground.

One year, seven months, twelve days, six hours, and twenty nine minutes had passed since she had found herself trapped in this world that was all wrong. Unconsciously she toyed with the key around her neck. It was the only thing that kept her in reality, kept her from forgetting. It was all she had left from her world, this small key around her neck. Her mother, her mother had given in right away; she was a part of this upside down, inside out, all wrong universe now. Rose couldn't give in. She couldn't start to forget.

Sometimes she would slip, would wake up and wonder if the sky void of zeppelins was something she made up. If that beautiful bigger-on-the-inside blue box and the wonderful alien inside were never real. But then she would find herself touching the key that never left her neck, never left its place next to her heart, and she would know that this wasn't home. This could never be home, not without her silly alien man.

Rose knew she was worrying her mother and her father who wasn't her father, always sitting in her room, looking up at the sky. But she couldn't leave her room. If she left, if she tried to accept this topsy turvy Earth, it would be hard to leave it all behind when he came for her. Because he was going to come for her. He was the Doctor and she was Rose Tyler. He would come for her.

Until then, without the space and time travelling box that she called home, she would have to live this life in chronological order, one minute at a time. She would stay, remembering, looking up to the sky, to the stars, waiting.

He would come for her or she would find a way to get back to him, because she was Rose Tyler and she had promised someone her forever.


End file.
